


Put Your Head On My Shoulder

by Fandoms101



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Ryden - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Fluff-isj, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Touring, anxiety attack, fever era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 05:45:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14743071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms101/pseuds/Fandoms101
Summary: Basically, Brendon and Ryan go shopping for groceries one day, Brendon gets an anxiety attack and Ryan helps him though it.





	Put Your Head On My Shoulder

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, this is my very first fan fiction ever. It’ll probably suck. It’s pretty short. No one will probably read it or anything, but hope ya like it?

“Ryan!” Brendon shouted from the other side of the bus. Ryan was lying on his back on the couch in the lounge, asleep. A mumbled response came from his lips, not audible to anyone but himself. Brendon walked into the lounge, hands on his hips.  
“Ryan.” He said, quieter now. When Ryan didn’t respond, he walked to the couch and kneeled over him. “  
“Ry. Ry. Ryan. Ryro. Ryan. Ryan.” He said, as he was shaking the older boy awake. Ryan groaned and swatted Brendon’s hands away from him.  
“What?” He croaked, his voice thick from sleep. He rubbed his eyes and squinted at Brendon. “What do you want, Brendon?” He asked.  
“We have nothing to eat, Ryan Ross. Nothing at all.” Brendon said. Ryan propped himself up on his elbows as soon as he woke up out of his half asleep daze.  
“How’s that my problem?” He grumbled. Brendon rolled his eyes.  
“Why so cranky, Ross? Didn’t get enough beauty sleep?” He said mockily, batting his eyelashes. Ryan shoved him, but couldn’t help the smile that crept into his face.  
“Fuck off.” He said, but it had no malice in it. “But, seriously how is this my problem?”  
“You have to come grocery shopping with me!” Brendon said, excited. Ryan scoffed.  
“What?”  
“I said, you have to come grocery shopping with me.” Brendon repeated, smiling. Ryan rolled his eyes.  
“No, I heard you. But why do I have to go? Ask Jon or Spence.” He said.  
“I already did, but they said no.” Brendon replied. “Also, don’t tell them but,” He leaned in to whisper in Ryan’s ear. “You’re my favorite.” He whispered. Ryan’s face flushed and he slapped the side of Brendon’s arm lightly, and he laughed, pulling away.  
“I’m not going.” Ryan declared.  
“Oh, please Ryan! Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease-“ Brendon was cut off by Ryan’s hand being out over his mouth.  
“If I go will you shut up?” Brendon nodded frantically. Ryan sighed.  
“Fine.” He said, removing his hand. Brendon beamed.  
“Yes! Thank you thank you thank you! I’m starving.” He hopped up to his feet and offered Ryan a hand up. Ryan took it and let himself be lifted to his feet as well.  
“Yeah, yeah asshole, whatever.” He mumbled. But, really. He didn’t mind going grocery shopping with Brendon. In fact, he wanted to. Just because Brendon would be there. Just because Brendon.  
“Oh, admit it, Ross you love me!” He said. Ryan just chuckled and shook his head at his best friend.  
“On occasion.” He said. Brendon gasped and put a hand over his chest, dramatically. He pouted.  
“Your words. They hurt me, Ryan.” Ryan laughed.  
“Let’s get going, so I get this over with, come on.” He said pulling Brendon out of the lounge and to the front of the bus.  
“Spencer, Jon! Me and Ryan and going grocery shopping!” He yelled while putting on his shoes. He heard a few muffled responses coming from the back of the bus.  
The drive there consisted of the two of them putting the volume of the music in Ryan’s car up to loud and singing along at the top of their lungs. Once at the grocery store, Brendon dove out of the car and grabbed a shopping cart.  
“So what exactly do we need?” Ryan asked when they got inside the store.  
“Everything.” Brendon smiled. Ryan chuckled.  
“Gummy bears, too?” He asked, amused.  
“Of course.” Brendon responded. Two minutes past of them browsing around the shop deciding what to get, When Brendon noticed all the people in the store. A lot of people. A lot. More than usual. His palms started to sweat, nervously. He but at the inside of his lip. He told himself to calm down. That it was fine. But, then he started to feel as is every eye was on him. That everybody in the store was talking about him. That he might accidentally screw something up and get into trouble. What if he drops glass? He would draw so much attention to himself. That would be horrible. Shitshitshit. Worries, a ton of worries came into Brendon’s mind, all too much for the small space that is his mind. His heart felt like it was beating outside of his chest. He could hear his own pulse. His hands started to shake on the cart.  
“Hey, Brendon. You okay?” Ryan asked, eyeing Brendon worriedly. Brendon swallowed the bitter taste in his mouth.  
“Um, y-yeah I’m fine.” He voice shook. He refused to make eye contact. He gripped the cart so tightly to stop the shaking that his knuckles turned white.  
“Are you sure?” Ryan asked, clearly not convinced. Brendon just nodded. And steered the cart after down the aisle. He knees felt like they would buckle any second. He couldn’t stop shaking.  
“Brendon! Slow down, dude.” Ryan asked as he jogged up next to him. Brendon couldn’t breathe. He started to hyperventilate. Not enough oxygen in this small grocery store could fit into his lungs, it seemed.  
“Bren-Brendon. Hey, hey, what’s up. What’s wrong.” Ryan asked, touching Brendon’s arm lightly. Brendon shook his head and tears started to prickle at the corner of his eyes. Realization lit up Ryan’s face.  
“Come on, Brendon let’s get out of here, Okay?” He said gripping his hand and pulling him out of the store. As soon as Brendon let go of the cart the shaking became worse, he couldn’t stop it. And once they got outside, tears streamed down his face and he couldn’t think and couldn’t breathe and everything felt like it was just passing by in one big blur.  
“Hey. Brendon. Brendon. It’s okay. It’s okay. Breathe. Breathe, slowly. Deep breaths.” He said rubbing Brendon’s back. The younger boy started to open mouth sob. Ryan pulled him into his arms. Brendon’s face got buried in the crook of Ryan’s neck and he shook and cried and as his mind raced. But, Ryan was there. Ryan whispered sweet nothings into his ear. And rubbed his scalp and his back and even had started to whisper-sing Here Comes The Sun because he knew Brendon loved that song. After about 10 minutes, the shaking stopped, the crying stopped, the mind, thank god, finally stopped. Until he was just sniffing and hiccuping into Ryan’s black t-shirt.  
“Hey,” Ryan said as he lifted Brendon face to look at him. He wiped a few tears away. “Hey.” He breathed out again as he looked into Brendon’s eyes. “You okay?” He asked. Stupid question, he thought right after.  
“Yes,” Brendon whispered. He leaned his forehead against Ryan’s. “Thank you.” He said. Ryan smiled.  
“No need to thank me.” He said as he kissed Brendon’s cheek. That was just a thing they did. It wasn’t intimate. It was friendly, it was kind, it was a type of thing that said ‘hey, I’m here for you, and I love you’. Brendon shook his head.  
“Yes there is. I don’t know what I would’ve done without you.” He said, honestly. Ryan pulled away from Brendon and took his hand in his.  
“You would’ve been fine without me. You’re strong.” Brendon chuckled. “You are.” Then he smiled.  
“I’m glad you’re here, Ryan Ross.” He said.  
“I’m glad I’m here too.” He grinned. “Ready to go back? We can order pizza.” Brendon laughed brightly.  
“Yes, Yes pizza sounds great.” He replied as they walked back to Ryan’s car. The only time their hands separated was when they needed to get inside the car. Once inside, their hands reconnected. Fingers intertwined. Driving back, they kept the music low and talked. When Ryan stopped at a stop light, Brendon took time to look at him. Really look at him. His face, his jawline, his eyes, eyebrows, his figure, his lips. He had very nice lips, Brendon thought. Very nice. He smiled to himself. Ryan turned to look at him.  
“What’re you staring at?” He teased. Brendon’s face turned red. Then he blurted out,  
“Can I kiss you?” He immediately regretted it. “Um. I-uh. S-sorry- I didn’t mean-“ He was cut off by Ryan taking his face into his hands. He stared with wide eyes at him but Ryan only smiled and nodded. Then, closed the gap between them. The kiss was sweet and full of love and it was perfect. They kissed for maybe a little too long because the only thing that broke them apart was the sudden honk of a horn from the car behind them. They both jumped and then laughed, Ryan started to drive again.  
They couldn’t stop smiling the whole way back.  
“Shit!” Brendon suddenly exclaimed. “We didn’t even get gummy bears!” He pouted. Ryan smirked and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a package of Haribo gummy bears. Brendon’s grin threatened to break his face as he reached over and kissed Ryan’s cheek, sloppily.  
“This is why you’re my favorite.”  
“Because I get you gummy bears?”  
“That, and so much more. So much more.”

**Author's Note:**

> Told you it’d suck. ;)


End file.
